Tadashi Asakura
|family = Unnamed Wife Unname two-year old son |participated =Duel Noir |execution = Forced into a fatal car crash. |fates = Killed by Victims Catharsis Committee |status = Deceased |novel debut = Danganronpa Kirigiri }}Tadashi Asakura (あ さ く ら た だ し) is an antagonist of Danganronpa Kirigiri, and also one of the main characters of the first novel. Tadashi took part in the Duel Noir in order to take revenge on one of the victims, Kō Inuzuka, who was an arsonist that killed his family and cost Tadashi his legs. In the end, he is found out by Kyoko Kirigiri and Yui Samidare and is killed by the Victims Catharsis Committee for his defeat. History Volume 1 Five years ago, Tadashi lived a happy life, until a series of mysterious arsons started to occur. One night, two private houses burned down, one of which Tadashi lived in with his wife and son. They all suffered severe burns and, in the end, only he survived at the cost of both his legs. During a hospital to get a cure for the pain in his legs, he meets an old man who starts talking to him. Tadashi asks who he is and believes that he is an old man from some religious sect, but the old man denies it and gives him his black business card, on which his name is written, Tokichiro Endo, and that he belongs to the Victim Catharsis Committee. Despite this, Tadashi continued to believe that Tokichiro belonged to a sect, and wanted to move away from him until he asked him about revenge. Tadashi turned around and became interested, though was told that he had darkness inside him and that he could not be called a happy person. After a while, Tadashi meets the old man sitting on a park bench, and sits down next to him, asking him various questions. Tokichiro tells him about the organization and then says that he will reveal to him the identity of the real criminal under one condition. Tadashi asks what kind of condition, in response, the old man says that he will have to take revenge on him by killing him. Tadashi asks who the criminal is, to which the old man says that he first needs to know the essence of the plan. Tokichiro begins to tell him aboutCatharsis and, in order to get it, he must play a game called Duel Noir, along the way telling him different rules. Having finished with all the rules, Tokichiro says that he cannot tell him who the criminal is, until he agrees to participate in the game and gives him one night to think it over and asks him to come to the park at ten o'clock in the morning. Tadashi says goodbye to the old man. The next day, Tadashi comes and agrees with the old man, as evidenced by the Duel Noir that took place. Tadashi is revealed when he surrenders in front of Yui and Kyoko after the latter threatens to burn the building to the ground, to which they find him hiding in a small chair. Yui asks him who he is, to which he replies that his name is Tadashi Asakura. Tadashi confesses that he killed three people and lost, and later says that he sent an order on behalf of Ooe Yoshizono to five detectives to collect them in this place. He also adds that in Shita's letter, he indicated the time of gathering a little earlier in order to call him in advance before he killed, dismembered and hid him in the telescopes and in the chair, while he pretended all this time to be Shita and did not let anyone go to the telescopes. Tadashi was surprised that a novice detective like Kyoko was able to defeat him and asked her when she first noticed that the chair in which she sat in, hid him, to which she says that this was part of her analysis from the very beginning. Since Tadashi lost the game, which meant certain death, he told Yui and Kyoko that he knows about the Committee and about the Duel Noir. In order to take revenge on them, he hopes that they can use this information to finish the Committee's game and prevent other people like him from following this path. Kyoko asks him who he revenged on, he replies that it was Ko Inuzuka who was an arsonist who uncovered his own crimes in order to raise his DSC rank. Kyoko also asks him another question of why he killed Eigo and Shinta, which he reveals he chose Detective Shita through the Detective Library, because he looked very similar to make a substitute corpse, and chose Eigo to complete his murder scenario. In the end, Kyoko was chosen as his scapegoat because he thought she would be the most useless of them all, but, as it turned out, that was his big mistake. He is then arrested by a crowd of police officers (who were really working for the Committee) who storm into the Sirius Observatory. Before he is led off, Tadashi asked Kyoko and Yui to stop these games and gives them a hint that they choose detectives for investigations in the Library by rank. He is then shoved into a black car and driven away from there. Later that day, Yui finds out that a black car had fell from a mountain. The man inside died from severe injuries as a result of the accident and the police regarded it as an accident. The person is identified as Tadashi Asakura. Appearance He looks like Shita Enbi. The only differences were that he had no sunglasses and his both legs were amputated from the hips down, which he lost during the arson. For movement, he uses prosthetic legs. Personality Tadashi is a miserable man who lost everything because of the arson. According to Tōkichirō Endō the inside of him is holding darkness. He is extremely vengeful and is ready to do anything to take revenge on the criminal responsible, even killing innocents not involved in it. Upon defeat, which would mean death for him, he remained calm and takes it in stride. This is mostly because he has nothing more to lose at that point. He even goes so far as to call himself the "world's greatest loser". Name His first name is Tadashi (忠) which means "devotee." In his surname “Asakura” (朝 倉), “朝” means “morning”, and “倉” means “warehouse”. Relationships :Family: Tadashi loved his family very much and became bitter after they were murdered in the arson. Once given the opportunity, he would murder innocents if it means seeing the perpetrator pay for what he has done. Kō Inuzuka With Ko being the killer of his family, Tadashi hated him and decided on a “Duel Noir” just to take revenge on him. He calls him "trash" and contemptuously tells the girls that Ko himself, allegedly, committed crimes in order to raise his rank in the Library. Tōkichirō Endō Tadashi was initially distrustful upon meeting Tokichiro and mistook him for a member of a religious sector. Even after learning of what Tokichiro was really apart of, he still didn't necessarily like him and only went along with the Duel Noir to get his revenge. After he loses, he has no problem in revealing all that he knows in order to help the girls chances in seeing Tokichiro and the rest of the Committee stopped. Kyoko Kirigiri Tadashi saw Kyoko as a mere child who he thought was only a beginner to the Detective Library. Tadashi tried to set-up his plan and blame Kyoko as the murderer of the four detectives who were going to die at that night. Even though Tadashi was defeated by Kyoko he holds some general respect for her before he died for her incredible detective skills she could solve by herself during the Duel Noir. Navigation Category:Antagonists Category:Male Category:Danganronpa Kirigiri Characters Category:Deceased Category:Killers